Black Rose
by EpicNerd
Summary: Maybe you're the reason why people are getting hurt. Maybe it's because you believe that things should come to an end. It's Jade and that black rose of her's that is causing this.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I apologize for not being on fanfiction for 3 weeks or so? I been busy with school, and I have so much things happening at once and the fact I have so many clubs to attend to. I apologize, and it wouldn't surprise me if anyone of you (reviewers) abandoned my stories and such. I'm making a new one as you can see by the title 'Black Rose'. Black Rose I'm not too sure if i should have OC in it, but I'm going to give it a try. If I have 12-25 characters submitted, I will surely pick a few...but if it's lower...I'm not sure.

**Summary: Maybe your the reason why people are getting abducted. Maybe it's because you believe that things should come to an end. Maybe, it's you Jade and that black rose of yours inside your soul that is causing this. (At some point or another, every rose has to die.) **

I would need YOUR original characters for the development of this story, and I truly want to see your guys creativity at work. You guys are awesome, and I would love to make about 3-5 of you guys into this story. I know what your thinking: SO LITTLE. I know, it is...I want to give those 3-5 people a HUGE part into this story and so forth. If I do have more than 3-5 characters I accepted some will be featured less than the others. It depends on what I can work on. Please, fill out the form. I already have the first chapter done, but then again having OC are so fun to do. This will not include killing or anything, I wanted to something realistic and what I think can happen in Victorious. I MIGHT have a character in here that will be featured, no to sure but we'll see...

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Anything creepy/sinister about them:**

**Blemishes I should know about:**

**Secrets (Big Or Small):**

**What are they like in school & house (personality):**

**How do they dress like:**

**Hobbies/Talents:**

**How they got into Hollywood Arts:**

**Family members (Sister, Brother, Parents, Etc):**

**Who are they close with (Within Victorious Cast) :**

**Enemies within Victorious cast:**

**How is their locker decorated as:**

**IM name:**

**In relationship, single, or complicated:**

PS: I think I would need you guys to be related to Erwin Sikowitz (or anyone in the Victorious cast but mostly Sikowitz) in any shape or form but if you don't want it's alright. Just giving heads up. If you have more than two characters you will be submitting that's AWESOME-R. :-]

PPS: THANK YOU ALL WHO HAD SUBMITTED. You are awesome! :-] Once again, I apologize. To show my gratitude, you can tell me what story I should update and when is the due date xD LOL. Much love to all.


	2. Introduction

**Black Rose **

_"Your like a flower that's beautiful, you so desperately want to touch it.. because the satisfaction of just looking at it isn't good enough."_

Jadelyn West, well in her defense it's Jade. Nope, the Jade doesn't come with an Lyn it just doesn't but the evidence says otherwise. She doesn't like the name Jadelyn, it seems too _girly_. It just seems _not right_, it just doesn't _fit_. She shakes her head in the rear mirror, as she carefully parks her car. Well her second - hand car, it was meant to be a gift but right now it seems like a one ticket to hell. School, High School. Preferably _the _high school, HollyWood Arts. First day of senior year once again. Jade knows she's the best, but then again everyone says that. Jade is described as your typical high school girl, those teens that can't help but cry when something goes wrong or when they don't get what they want but here's the thing, people think Jade is like that when she's the complete opposite. Or should I say _he's _the complete opposite. Jade carefully tucks a strand of hair that seems to fall upon her face and upon her now short cropped hair. It's different, but she likes it that way. In fact, she_ loves _it that way. She mumbles something under her breathe as she quickly grabs her backpack, she hates the feelings she gets when she goes to school. She dreads it, hoping one day she gets hit by a bus or so. And just like that, she's one of those teenagers. Just like that.

"West, I need to talk to you" Tori says in her hush tone. Her voice is filled with anticipation and such. Jade doesn't like to admit it but Tori isn't half bad, sometimes. Let her repeat again _sometimes_.

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade spats, her eyebrows raised as she looks sternly at the brunette. Tori sighs, her mouth slightly open about to talk but is quick to get interrupted by Cat. Cat Valentine. The girl who can't help but spill her sunshine all over the world.

"Hey-Hey, guess what!"

"What Cat? What should I guess? Huh?"

"I was just asking" Cat mumbles out of her breathe causing Tori to roll her eyes and to once again grab Jade by her sleeve leaving Cat left alone, her head titling to the side. How Jade is, she doesn't want anyone to grab her so she's quick to grab Tori hand and flick it to the side. She narrow her eyes at the brunette lass, as her newly short cropped hair falls over her ears. Tori closes her eyes, as she breathes in and out. Her hair has grown over time and has been reaching her butt. _Almost_.

"I heard, that you had a secret!" Tori mutters, looking Jade dead straight in the eye. She looks away, Jade cheeks seem to brighten as she recalls her 'secret'. It's not something you should laugh about, but she can't help but laugh. Since well, it's not a normal secret. It's not half of it. No. It's a secret, that can kill anyone around you. Emotionally and physically.

"What is the big secret?" Jade shifts her weight onto her right foot, narrowing her eyes but before Tori could speak again. The place makes an odd buzzing noise, the place seems to shift itself out of nowhere, causing the plates of the world to grind upon one another. Maybe it's just Jade habit of seeing things shift, maybe it's her eyes betraying her but then Tori doesn't seem to hears it. Even if Tori eyebrows are furrowed close together, as she mutters a '_oh no' _under her pretty little breathe it doesn't mean she hears it right? Maybe it's just the bell that rings upon the school grounds. Just like that the little thing in Jade soul seems to bloom in an old way. Maybe it's Jade and that black rose of hers inside her soul, that seems to cause weird things happening or maybe it's just destiny. Or maybe it's...

"We have to get back to class" Tori informs me, "What's wrong you look a tad bit blue?"

"Don't tell me what I look or should do" Jade snapped, rolling her eyes as she walks back towards class, Tori following behind as Cat runs for her life seeing Beck inside there. Jade frowns slightly, opening the door to reveal that Sikowitz happens to be late again, she roll her eyes causing Beck to raise his eyebrows and tap the empty seat beside him. Tori trails behind her, sitting beside Cat as Jade sit beside Beck. Jade head upon his shoulders, because Jade hair isn't that long anymore she can feel his skin more, the burning sensation. The warm soon turns to heat, Jade smirks. She loves that feeling of hot, it's pain. The good pain.

"So what took you so long to get here?" Beck coos inside her ear, making Jade shrug and bite her lower lips."It's first day of school, and your already late"

"Vega was being a Veggie" Jade explains, smiling simultaneity at her so called loving boyfriend. He laughs, his hands draped upon her shoulder that she can't help but want to squeal to but she remember,she never squeal so she nods her head.

"A Veggie?"

"Yeah, you know those irritating things that insist that there good for you when in reality, there just lying"

"Jade, they _are_ good for you"

"Says who?"

"Says Beck Oliver, your loving boyfriend for almost 4 years now" He laughed, bringing Jade into a short kiss before they were interrupted by the loud thud and loud sirens of a police officer. She groan, kissing Beck one last time before she turn my attention to the guy in blue uniform.

"I am here to inform you that Sikowitz hasn't been found over this summer." The police officer announces, making Tori mouth drop in utter shock and causing Cat to 'eep' and press her hands against her chest. The classroom buzzed with anticipation but one daring person raises her hand. Jade. Her pierced eyebrow raised as she purses her lips. The officer nods her way.

"What do you mean Sikowitz isn't here?"

"Well you see, he has been to Alaska for some_ alone _time his mother says, but hasn't been found and hasn't return from his days in Alaska, this summer, his mother is really anxious to know if he's okay"

"Does that mean he's has been kidnapped?" Cat nearly shouts but is quick to cover her mouth and sob quietly. Tori pouts, rubbing on Cat back as she listens carefully to the words Cat mutters. In the back row of the class where Andre, Robbie and his hand held puppet sits. They furrow their eyebrows in sync, apparently confused to death as well.

"We are here to also notifies you to go to the Cafeteria, all your other teachers are in a meeting that has to do with your class schedules and your improv teacher. Please exit this way" The police officer motions to the the door, Jade mutters something as Beck hands her, her messenger bag which Jade is quick to slump over her chest. Everyone in the gang moves quietly and quickly, talking as soon as they set their buts down on the hot California sun table seats. There butts upon the seats as they lean close together. Cat still sobbing, Tori eyes-brows furrowed close together, Robbie and Rex arguing about it, Andre thinking silently, Jade frowning slightly at the thought of that slight movement today, and Beck trying to calm Jade down.

"What do you think happened to him?" Rex pipes up, the first to break the silence and the first to get a smack from Jade. Beck pulls Jade back awkwardly, kissing her forehead as he sighs.

"I don't know but whatever happened to him, isn't good" Tori says, dipping her french fries into her ketchup as she reluctantly munches on it.

"Yeah, thank you Captain Catherine" Jade says, mimicking Tori voice as she rolls her eyes. Mocking Tori when she said Catherine when it was suppose to be Obvious.

"I think we should call him" Andre says, his dreadlocks are much longer and it seems like it goes onto his shoulder effortlessly now.

"You have his number?" Robbie asked, his eyes widening as he looks directly at Andre.

"Yeah, remember that time when-" Andre says but is quick to get interrupted by Jade rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, get on with it already. Call him, so we can get back to normal - when I say normal I mean me normal not you guys" Jade says rather harshily, her newly short cropped hair seems to match her new inner self. Beck snickers, Jade arm is draped around his shoulders as she smiles at him. Andre nods his head as he is quick to dial the number in his pear phone but is also quick to get a voice-mail, he tosses his pear phone in rage. Tori frowns.

"He's not picking up!" Andre sighs, furrowing his eyebrows together as he looks around the table. Jade looks down as she recalls the secret, and the odd movement she saw but just looking up to find Beck gazing at her thoughtfully. She shakes her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hi, Hi, I know I been out for so long. Maybe even TOO long, perhaps. I won't be too shock to find out all my reviewers are gone since I CAN'T blame em. I'm not an awesome writer and my grammar sucks. Period. I know who I will be putting into this horrible story, though, I won't announce it. You'll just have to see who they are by the next chapter! :-D I also need to say that I really am so sorry for being out since like...forever(?) :'( I have school and being in after school activities are just dreadful. Believe me. I also like to thank all the people who are wishing me luck to be the next president. I just recently (not too long ago) found out I am the president of the whole grade level of my class :) SO YAY on that. THANKS TO EVERYONE, YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY. I am truly thankful to all the lass who have been there for me. Supporting me. *insert a heart* <strong>

**PS: I will try to update Robotic Figure by the end of this week or next week! Not so sure. Wish me luck! #MUCHLOVE AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH! :D **


	3. Meet the new kids

**Black Rose **

_"Someday you will find a person who will see all the scars hidden inside your heart, and see them as beauty marks that shine and make you a lovely person."_

"I think that we all should make an effort and look for Sikowitz!" Tori suggested, her voice echoing against the crowded place as it bounced back into the table of the gang. Jade raises her pierced eyebrows at Tori suggestion. She shakes her nonchalantly, smirking directly at the brunette as she held her coffee tightly.

"It's as if nothing goes inside your ear without it utterly going out the other." Jade nearly hisses, her blue/green eyes sending daggers when she stared right back at Tori brown alarmed, slightly offended ones.

"It's called a suggestion for a reason, _Jade_. We can't just sit her and wait for him to call us back!" Tori says helplessly, looking at Andre as he stills continues to call Sikowitz but not getting a single call back.

"Andre, I think you're breaking your phone." Cat meekly says, frowning slightly as she points at the iPear. The rim of her eyes are now swollen from all that rubbing and crying.

"There's nothing we can do even the polices has no idea as to where Sikowitz is." Beck sighs, looking at everyone in the group as his eyes last falls on Jade who responds with a slight smile. _Slight_. He smiles back at her before he begins again, rubbing Jade's shoulder in a circular motion as he talks. "If ever, we should look for clues not just call him - he could been anywhere by now."

"Or no where." Jade adds on, shrugging her shoulders as if she doesn't give any crap. Though the slight tremble of her voice betrays her calm attitude towards the situation.

"Well, the police did say he was last seen in Antarctica." Tori recalled as she stares at Robbie who nods his head in agreement.

"We could check there," Robbie paused, the corner of his mouth turning downwards. "But there would be a slight problem."

"Which is?" Tori asked, her forehead creasing with wrinkles as a bundle of her hair falls out of her shoulders. Her features seeming a bit older than usual.

"Money," Jade spat as she carefully sips her coffee, her lips twirling into a twisted frown as she moves closer to Beck. "And the police would have already checked there by now. It's hopeless."

"Hopeless." Andre repeats, clutching his iPear in his hand. "Hopeless."

"I have a weird feeling in my gut." Cat sighs, twisting the red curls in her hair as she slowly places her hand onto her stomach. "I don't feel so good!"

"I know Cat, I know." Tori leans closer in as her mouth opens to reveal a sigh. Just when Tori is about to break down in frustration, although a few giggles and laughter intrudes the sad atmosphere. A girl with long luscious black hair, squints her hazel eyes at the boy beside her.

"Who are they?" Jade nearly snapped, rolling her eyes as she groaned under her breath.

"They seemed like new students. It is the beginning of school" Beck explained, chortling at the thought of Jade nearly exploding in her seat. Beck averts his gaze away from the gang to stare at the couple as well. The raven girl wasn't alone, she was standing next to a boy. A boy who's hair was dyed dark purple. His emerald eyes contrasting well with his pale skin and hair color.

"Wait, what?" Tori asked confused, her moping seemed to disappear at Beck words. Turning around to find the people who interrupted their discussion.

"New students." Rex repeated, Cat nodded in understanding as she rubbed both of her eyes quickly before she glances at the other side of the room. Though she turns her back just as quickly,shrugging her small delicate shoulders as if she didn't care nor mind.

Laughing a little, the raven girl continuously talked, hand in hand with the purple hair guy. Her lightly tan skin balancing the boy's light complexion, she was wearing plaided flannels that was tied down and was messily tucked under her black ripped jeans. The boy was a bit harder to describe, he was tall and lean that was obvious. The boy's hair glowed under the heated blaze of the sun, it was shiny, having a feather clung ontop of his head. A scowl was planted on his flawless skin minus the beauty mole that was on the right bottom side of his eye. His eyes scans the crowd, and accidentally meets the group. Tori quickly looks away, not noticing she was staring the whole time, her cheeks reddening at the thought of being caught watching.

"He caught us," Tori panicked, her voice trembling ever so slightly. Ashamed to be caught in the act. Jade snickers.

"Well no, Tori. He didn't." Jade sarcastically shouts, her face showing an excessive pride in her sarcasm. After a few seconds of saying that, the bell rang causing Tori to jump in fright. Her hands against her chest as she whispers 'crap.'

"Guess we're going back to Sikowitz class," Andre added,seeing the way Cat lips twisted in a grin at the sudden mention of his name. "Only he won't be there - another teacher is."

"Oh," Cat mumbled softly as the gang scurried towards the halls of Hollywood Arts to only end up back where they were evicted from. They sat close together as new and familiar faces sat on the empty seats. One of those particular new faces was the one they just saw awhile ago. The scowling boy and the giggly girl, Tori thought. The teacher who was currently substituting for Sikowitz was a bald guy wearing squared glasses who by the way was a bit short. He was wearing a well ironed tux with shiny black shoes.

"Good morning class," The new teacher greets all of the students, adjusting his glasses to view the faces of kids he was not familiar of (he only substituted that one time and that was enough to remind him).

"Morning," The kids of all different sizes say, their voices falling in sync as they greeted him.

"I'm Mr. Richard Remington and I would substitute for Mr. Sikowitz." He introduced himself, smiling at the people before him. "Before anything else, I want each and one of you to introduce yourself and tell how you got here since it seems like not all of you know each other." He frowned slightly, as he pointed to the near far end of the class. The couple. She glanced at the boy beside her before she clumsily got to her feet. Her hair moving synchronously with one another as she stood in front of everyone, she flashed a nervous smile. Her eyelashes were quite short but that didn't cover the fact she was nearly flawless. Jade nearly puked at the sight of it. She didn't need another Vega hopping around the school.

"Nixxie" She pauses as if she forgotten her own name, letting out a soft laugh that seemed like a bundle of small jingle bells. Her slightly crook teeth showing. "Nixxie Snyder is my name. I enjoy acting and dancing." Her hazel eyes looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. Trying to recall the moment where she was invited into the school of gifted kids. "I was in a play, when Helen Dubois saw me and thought I was worthy enough. I took the audition just for the heck of it, and now I'm here" She bounced on the heels of her sandals, as her plump pink lips pursed into a confident smile. Her nerves already gone. She walks back down from the stage as she carefully sits back on her seat as the boy beside her got up in cue. He walked slowly and casually as if time had no limit at all, he gave the crowd an emotionless stare. Right at the moment, Cat took in his ripped sleeveless shirt and pants that seemed to sagg slightly under his feet.

"The name is Rain " His voice soft and calm, betraying no emotions whatsoever. His long eyelashes touches gently at the tips of his cheeks. Skipping his last name as he slowly talked. "I got into this school because of my skills in Martial Arts - I was in my class when the administrators for this school saw me and decided they needed a variety of selection of talent..." He trailed off, sighing deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose ending with a_ 'that's why I'm here.' _The corner of his lips turns into a small smile which causes everyone in the room to be surprised (especially Tori who couldn't help but smile back). The smile suited his long slender face. Just when he sat back down next to Nixxie, he entwined his fingers with her. In response Nixxie squeezes Rain's hand in glee. In the far corner of Robbie eyes, he sees a scar on the new guy's forearm. Though he couldn't quite decide or even figure out where it came from because by then his concentration broke tremendously.

"Yay!" Cat squeals as she claps her hands. Jumping up in her seat as she watches a boy entering the class, his face beeted red. He was wearing a shirt that was stripped black and white - a chess shirt- and the typical blue washed up jeans. Cat nearly giggles, as she stares at the new boy. Robbie frowns slightly as he watches the corner of her lips turning into a grin.

"Is this improv class?" The boy mumbles under his breath, a trickle of sweat appears as he stares at Mr. Remington. His voice trembling ever so slightly as he glances at the people around him. He gulps.

"It certainty is. Just to let you know youngster, Mr. Remington is the name you'll address me by" Mr. Remington grins bitterly, raising his glasses closer to his eyes as he looks at the boy up and down.

"So this is my class?" He whispers once again, sighing under his breath as he lets out a lopsided smile. He hears few of the students in the room, laugh.

"Why are you late?"

"Uhm, I couldn't find my, err" Deep breath. "Locker." He finally says.

"Your name?"

"Alexander."

"Hm, introduce yourself in front of the class and tell as to how you got in here." Remington instructs once again, letting out a scowl as he watches the boy get up on the stage.

"Here?"

"Of course."

"Uh, hello" He awkwardly says, scratching the back of his neck nervously. His right hand flying up in the air in a 'hello' format. "My name is Alexander Thomas Miller. If you haven't already knew that..." He nods his head slowly, causing someone in the crowd to groan impatiently. Jade rolling her eyes as she shouts 'Hurry up' before she goes back to taking out her split ends with her scissors. "I was discovered by Sikowitz on a music festival while I was playing my own original song." A long pause. "It's unfortunate Sikowitz isn't here" Jade raises one of her eyebrows at his mention of Sikowitz, tucking one of her arms under the other as she leans closer to Beck, whispering her suspicion about the boy."And yeah..." He flatly says as he furrows his eyebrows together as he walking towards the back of the class. Just as he do so his eyes accidentally meets Cat. It was cut short though when Rex chimed in with a sly compliment at Cat features, causing Cat to forget about Alexander. The nervous boy slams his hand against his forehead as he mutters a _'damn'. _

Before the gang knew it another person stood up on the small stage in front of them. It was like school all over again for the gang, it was exhausting to say the least. A girl with a plain black shirt and denim jeans was standing right in front of them. Having a variety of colorful bracelets on the right side of her arm, her neon yellow colored nail polish nearly blinding Andre.

"Hey, Hey, My name is Ayameko Faith Leanne." Ayameko says enthustasically, her lips turning into a wide silly grin that made Jade eyes widen at the unusual perkiness she saw within that girl. "I've got 'discovered' just like Nixxie" She points at the black raven girl who shrunk back in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable because she barely even knew the girl. They only met today. "She saw my talent when I was the lead role in a play. The administrators in my old school and Helen persuaded me to enroll in this school. I've had doubts but... I think I made a good decision in the end." Ayameko smiled slightly as she tossed her hair aside to stare at her new 'improv' teacher Mr. Remington. Who dismissed her eventually and called out the boy who was siting next to Ayameko.

The boy was wearing a plain t-shirt that was hidden underneath his red stripped hoddie. Just the sight of him gave a vibe that immediately read 'popular'. "I'm Derrick Rin Corelle." The boy finally announced, he gave a goofy toothy grin that made the girls in the class swoon although there was a few exceptions. "I've got in this school because of my parents. My brother went here as well so they decided I should be too. I auditioned like the rest of you guys, and got in." He nodded his head slowly before everyone got the drill that he was done. He stepped out of the stage and in cue the bell rang. Signaling all the students it was time to go.

"Alright everyone, we'll introduce the rest of you later." Mr. Remington yelled over the loud noise that was held outside, gesturing them to head out of his class so he get the day over with as well.

The gang separated their own ways as well, heading to their next periods. Robbie heading to Tech Theater, Tori and Andre heading to musical/instrumental class, Jade heading to her scriptwriting/screenwriting class, Beck heading to Stage fighting and last but not least Cat hopping like a bunny to her Theatrical Makeup class. Each and every of the new students heading their own direction as well.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT. Ohem, I'm done with this chapter (finally). This is not all the OC's character I've picked. They were all so good so yeah, I couldn't decide. The next OC's character I pick will be featured next with the other class of their choice. ;) But of course they have to be in the following category of the main gang. My characters are obviously Rain and Nixxie. Buwah. So yeah. This is the list of OC's I've choosen and some I would use if they contact me and ensure me they are able to comminicate with me. The stars (*) indicates notification so I know you're still alive and still wants your OC to be in my fic (First comes, first gets the spot). I'll only get two of you guys. ^_^ And to let you know, I'll be dropping some OC's if they aren't communicating with me. o_o It's harsh I know but it's best for me to handle the OC's list. I've got too much but...I want to do something different so I'm giving it a shot. <strong>

**Branynn Geraldine Irvine (livvylovesyou)**

**Candace Louisa Llewellyn (Jessi Tommo)**

**Annabella Joy Jacobson (New-Classic22)**

**Johana Marie Santiago Lopez (imsantiago)**

**Chloe Elizabeth May (ohsnapitzJess)**

**Alexander Thomas Miller (MB)**

**Ayameko Faith Leanne and Derrick Rin Corelle (MiraclePanda) **

***Vincent Daniels (Blinking Spirit)**

***Leonardo Gray (OutstandingAnime1)**

***Livi Sikowitz (The-Incident)**

***Alec Morgan (Gravityfighter23) ,**


End file.
